Slumbo, Lunk, Cobrax, Screeno, Paladum and Myke sing Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian
Slumbo: Hope the wound heals but it never does That's cause you're at war with love You're at war with love, yeah Lunk: These battle scars don't look like they're fading Don't look like they're ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle... Cobrax: Never let a wound ruin me But I feel like ruin's wooing me Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me But when you're trying to beat the odds up Been trying to keep your nods up And you know that you should know And let her go But the fear of the unknown Hold another lover strong Sends you back into the zone With no Tom Hanks to bring you home A lover not a fighter On the front line with a poem Trying to write yourself a rifle Maybe sharpen up a stone To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone Paladum: I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched I wish that I could stop loving you so much Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together When all of the signs say that I should forget her I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had I wish that the good outweighed the bad Cause it'll never be over until you tell me it's over Screeno: Never be over All: These battle scars don't look like they're fading Don't look like they're ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle scars don't look like they're fading Don't look like they're ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle... Screeno: ''Then just leave then ''Cobrax: You shouldn't have but you said it (And I hope you never come back) It shouldn't have happened but you let it Now you're down on the ground screaming medic The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work That's why you're in a locker full of hurt The enemy within and all the fires from your friends The best medicine's to probably just let it win Paladum:'' ' I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together When all of the signs say that I should forget her I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had I wish that the good outweighed the bad Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over '''All: These battle scars don't look like they're fading Don't look like they're ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle scars don't look like they're fading Don't look like they're ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle... Myke: Cause you set me on fire (Screeno: Fire) I've never felt so alive, yeah Screeno: No, hoping wounds heal, but it never does That's because you're at war with love Lunk: And I'm at the point of breaking And it's impossible to shake it (Screeno: Yeah) Lunk: See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does That's cause you're at war with love Hope it heals, but it never does That's cause you're at war with love! ''All: '' These battle scars don't look like they're fading Don't look like they're ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle scars don't look like they're fading Don't look like they're ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle... Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long